A need exists for a downhole tool that is configured to provide a flow path from an inner bore thereof to a wellbore annulus, wherein the flow path is not opened until at least one pressure cycle is completed. Thereby, allowing a pressure test or other operations requiring pressure to be applied to the inner bore of the downhole tool to be performed without opening fluid flow between the inner bore and a wellbore.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.